


Storm

by remolupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, really short and fluffy and written at like 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remolupin/pseuds/remolupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus hated storms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm

Regulus hated storms.

He hated the crashing thunder and the pounding rain and the flashes of lightning that should have made everything better but they really didn’t, because they only left magic-worthy destruction in their wake. He hated the howling of the wind against the windows, that not even soundproofing spells could block out, he hated the chill that ran through stormy air even during the warmest summer days.

He hated that storms made him shake, made him jump and wince and even whine, because there was magic in storm that he couldn’t control, that he couldn’t be protected from. He hated that storms made him fear something that he couldn’t change; he could convince Father that it wasn’t Sirius that broke the vase or convince Kreacher to not tell Mother that he ate an extra biscuit or even convince his Housemates that he really did fit in with him.

But storms weren’t so easily controlled. Even at thirteen—a real teenager, growing quickly into a man—he couldn’t control his fear, no matter how hard he tried to push it down.

His fear had remained, if not gotten worse, as he grew older. When he was little, he always snuck down the hall, climbing into Sirius’s bed. His brother, he knew, was wild like the storms, but he kept him safe. Sirius never had to say anything, just tucked him against his chest and stroked his hair while the thunder rolled in the background, fingers soothing and calming against his head. Sometimes, though, Sirius wouldn’t be able to sleep through the noise either. He’d tell him stories—about his friends at school or something he’d read or even just making up things about princes and dogs and dueling dragons. But Regulus couldn’t rely on his brother’s comfort anymore.

He tried to find his own, curling his fingers through his hair, pulling the blankets over his head, but nothing worked. The thunder still shook his bones, the lightning making everything seem haunted when it flashed. Even the tree outside his window groaned in the wind, and Regulus wasn’t sure if it was with its own terror or with wild abandon.

Storms shouldn’t scare him, he knew. He had been taught the scientific and magical components, knew that it couldn’t get to him, especially not one as relatively small as this, but he couldn’t help the way he jumped or the tears that sprang to his eyes, even though he’d been told that Blacks Don’t Cry.

The thunder rolled again, masking the sound of his creaking door. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Sirius grabbed his shoulder, hastily putting his hand over Regulus’s mouth before a scream could break through. After he was sure it wouldn’t, he moved it away to place a finger against his own lips, glaring as if daring him to say a word.

Regulus nodded in understanding, eyes wide and still-afraid. Sirius climbed in beside him, still half-glaring, although Regulus didn’t see much malice behind it. Sirius grabbed his wrist and pulled him flush against his chest, wrapping an arm around his waist and making sure he was all covered, sharp chin resting snugly on top of Regulus’s head. His fingers found Sirius’s shirt a moment later, clenching tight when the thunder roared. Sirius tightened his hold protectively, hand sliding up and down his back.

Regulus felt the fear start to drain even as lightning struck and the rain smashed into the windows. Sirius’s warm arm around his waist and chin on his head outweighed the storm’s terrors. The fear was erased completely when he felt Sirius’s lips press familiarly against his forehead, just as he had done all those years before. Regulus couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

“Love you, Sirius.” He mumbled against his chest, already half-asleep.

“Shut up, Regs.” Sirius said. And Regulus knew that meant he loved him too.


End file.
